My Own Way
"My Own Way" is the fourth single by Duran Duran, released by Capitol-EMI on 16 November 1981. About the song The single was designed as a stop-gap release to capitalise on the Top 5 success of the band's previous single, "Girls on Film", but prior to the recording and release of the band's second album Rio which was recorded in the early months of 1982. "My Own Way" peaked at #14 on the UK Singles Chart. It was more successful in Australia, becoming Duran Duran's second Top 10 hit at #10. The 7" single and 12" single versions of the song were recorded in October 1981, well before the rest of the album was recorded in the early months of 1982. The single had a fast tempo and real "disco strings" arranged by Richard Myhill and Duran Duran. A much slower version of "My Own Way" was later recorded for the album, with slightly different lyrics. This version of song was later remixed by David Kershenbaum for the Carnival EP, and this altered track appeared on the American re-issue of the Rio album on vinyl and cassette late in 1982. All CD pressings of Rio have used the original UK album mix, rather than the Kershenbaum mix. Even though it was a released as a single, and a gateway to the Rio album, "My Own Way" has yet to appear on any of Duran Duran's compilation albums. Neither 1989's Decade or 1998's Greatest included the track, although it came close. A promo for Greatest included both "My Own Way" and "Careless Memories", but the commercial release replaced them with 1990's "Serious" and 1997's "Electric Barbarella". Music video The video for "My Own Way" was set to the fast-paced single version of the song. It was rarely played on MTV or VH-1, and was quickly overshadowed by the other more famous videos for the Rio album. Like those videos, "My Own Way" was directed by Russell Mulcahy. "My Own Way" was filmed in a studio decorated entirely in red, black and white. The band performs the song while flamenco dancers twirl in the background, and a colorful parrot sits on the keyboards. Small snippets of this video was seen on the projection screen in the video for "Is There Something I Should Know?" released in 1983, and it was part of the band's 1983 video album Duran Duran. However, it was not included on the video compilations Decade (1989) or Greatest (1999). B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The b-side on the 7" and 12" singles was "Like An Angel", and the 12" included the "night version". An instrumental version of the night version of "My Own Way" was released solely on a promotional 12" in 1981. It also surfaced on a bootleg of remixes around 1998 called Night Version Companion. The "Brazilian edit" was released on the Brazilian 7" single. It is an edit of the album version which fades with over a minute left of the song. A further version of "My Own Way" surfaced on the b-side of the "Rio" 12" single. This mix, by David Kershenbaum, was the same as the version on the Carnival EP, it just faded out a few seconds earlier. Complete list of mixes #"My Own Way" - 4:49 #"My Own Way" (Single Version) - 3:40 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:34 #"My Own Way" (Instrumental Version) - 6:33 #"My Own Way" (Carnival Remix) - 4:31 #"My Own Way" (Remix) - 4:36 #"My Own Way" (Brazilian Edit) - 3:42 Track listing All release details pertain to the UK only. 7": EMI 5254 #"My Own Way" (Single Version) - 3:39 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 12": EMI 12 5254 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:31 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 #"My Own Way" - (Short Version) - 3:39 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" #"My Own Way" (Short Version)" - 3:39 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:31 Other appearances Apart from the single, "My Own Way" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Rio'' (1982) *''Carnival'' (1982) *''Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (199) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1981-1985" (2005) Singles: *"Rio" (1982) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer *Renate - technician *Peter Saville, Peter Saville Associates and Malcolm Garrett, Assorted iMaGes - sleeve design *Arranged by (strings) - Duran Duran and Richard Myhill Lyrics Carnival Remix (Ooh hoo) I saw you at the airace yesterday, April showers get out of my way. Fear of flying no not me. I'm never bothered what you say Someone's kid just lives for today It ain't your problem anyway 'Cos I've got my own way I can find my own way 'Cos I've got my own way Hay yay yay yay yay ya-hay (chrous) (Number 1) Public figure, what a pain Just puts another rattle in your brain Take another green but it's not the same So now you're on the sandlane everyday Dancing with the bulls in any old way Running like a fox to keep up with me. (chorus) (chorus) I'm on 45, 45 between 6th & Broadway... Takin' 7UP, between 6th & Broadway, 7up, between 6th & Broadway, 7UP! (chorus) (chorus) Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeah, leave that jack gunnin' Hmmm make it fizzy Yeh, just how I like it A 'nother blow, don't talk, uhmm hmm. Yeh 7up D'house, we're on, lined every window Shove down blade into the world, so rule let down Hmm, gotta, put our red streak around this town .... (from album contd.) Hey you! Whatcha countin' Gotcha' in there You want it. Let's do, let's do it. Here we go! See also *Discography 4: My Own Way *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References * Versions of My Own Way on Rio Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran (1981 album) singles